Inuyasha Character poems
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: Short little poems from a few different caharacters POV's. Read and Review por favor!
1. Default Chapter

Glance in this mirror 

And you won't see yourself;

Spy at this reflection

And you'll loose yourself.

I may be a tool 

Used for iniquity

But I don't care

Go ahead;

Take a look,

Your soul will be

Mine

And me, I will smile.

*~*Kanna*~*

No one ever told me 

"Love will conquer all,"

All I ever knew was 

"It hurts when you fall."

I fell once,

Never wanted to again,

But when she's always there;

Right at my side,

I feel the hole open up once more.

Yet somehow,

I think it won't hurt as much

This time,

Because-

She'll be on the bottom to catch me…

So I will not feel pain for a second time.

-Inuyasha- 


	2. More Little poems

Shelved feeling;

Given at the tip of a sword

Hidden longing

Forged in a hand

The Peach and the Plum

~Sango ~Miroku

Twilight dreams 

Spill through the mind

Creating the past as a path

For the star lost lover…

*~*Inuyasha*~*

loves

*~*Kagome*~*

-When I see your eyes-

-I see the oceans and the skies-

-And I know-

-They belong-

-To me-

~Inuyasha

Four souls bound by one;

One soul bound by four;

Friends and lovers;

Longing and hope;

All in the search for the truth 

In pure peace.

~Shikon no Tama~

__

Soulless no longer

Life not somber

In this together

Now and forever

…Aishiteru tsuneni…

~*Kagome*~


	3. Another Shot at Poems

__

Distant past of dreams

A forbidden star crossed

Love

Unknown to one or the other

The Stem and The Rose

Clover and Crimson

Kagome and Inuyasha

"Love that surpassed the Time"

__

The end never comes

Tomorrow never dies

And here forever I will stand

Till you realize

All is not lost

Even if I am no angel in disguise

No beauty with a sad face

I'm here

Here for when you cry

Here for when you need someone

Here for when the day arrives

That you discover

The moon will still rise

The stars still shine

The sun still be there

Even if she is not.

~*~Kagome

The human heart is weak and feeble

Yet with string feelings of hope 

It's gaps are filled 

Fill it with hate; remorse; fear

Death is an imminent choice-

Lose emotions-Lose the heart

And she will eventually die.

~Naraku~


	4. 4th Run of Poems

In the beginning

We are born emotionless

It's only time and people 

That give us feeling.

In the end

We return to that void

The one thing we fear;

The blackness of no feeling.

I have had of both worlds

And as I see

Nothing really matters

For even if there is another sunrise

And even if 

Tomorrow is another day,

You will never see them all.

W KikyouW 

She was a lost, forgotten face

She was my end 

My beginning

My everything

Now

She's my fault

My responsibility

My fate

But is there still hope?

In the face of another?

Surely the green color of life,

Is a saving grace

From the red color of death…

Kagome to Kikyou

Life and Death

Which would you choose?

~*Inuyasha*~


	5. Ruin with this Face

** Ruin with this Face **

With dreams that fade, And hopes that fall, She kept her head up Up through it all.

She never did believe, She'd win this fight, Never thought there was a chance That she might.

But she kept on strong, Pretending every day, That it failed to bother her In any kind of way.

Though with that farce, It tore her up inside, But she couldn't help it She wanted and chose to be by his side.

It was killing her slowly, Her mind was in pain, Making her heart ache Getting harder and harder That face to maintain.

It ruined her eventually, With a final little turn, And with her loss It made him learn:

Alive is not dead And dead is not alive, With his stupid choice, Both the women he loved Failed to survive.


	6. Profile Poems

Sesshoumaru 

-The cold Poison claws-  
+Of an Aristocratic power+  
-Offset by A blade-  
+Forged by A god+  
-And wielded At the Right hand Of grace-  
Live again My little One  
rise Again my Pretty one  
And walk With me  
Through the Lands of Twilight's reign

Inuyasha

/A dream Dreamt to Long  
a Shaft plunged To deep/  
/A love Lost in One last Beat  
a Gentle hand To wake/  
/From a None to Gentle sleep  
+Wonder now my lovely Boy+  
-Wander now my lovely Boy-  
Follow now the green Figure Of a miko from the Future

Kagura

Reflections on and of the Wind  
A plight for freedom Cursed  
The wish painted a sickly Black  
/Yet while the heart Yearns  
and the youth taken by years fade  
She is free; even if not as she dreamed to Be  
Wilt thou scorn a love so Hopeless  
+As the love of the free wind given so Selfless+  
:Taken now the feather of all that's left:  
-Hidden beneath the armor of a would be lover bereft-

Kagome

Follow me down the rabbit Hole  
to this land's history of ole'  
Where spotted there upon a Tree  
a boy once slept, waiting for me  
Love can take all shape and Form  
be it joyous or forlorn  
-And mine is not yours to take-  
my soul is forever wrapped for his sake  
So I wander near and far  
+to stay with him always, where ever we are+


End file.
